Promesas
by LadyKya0
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que se graduaron de la Academia Torrington y Martin ahora con veintiún años es un super agente del Centro, pero ¿Qué le hizo separarse de Diana todo este tiempo? Recuerdos, secretos, y una promesa olvidada. MxD
1. Cambios

**************Disclaimer:**** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un publico lector; de una fan para fans.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Cambios**

"_Te prometo que nunca __te dejare sola, yo siempre estaré contigo"_

—Martin, vamos despierta. Hoy volverás a ver a Diana.

— Claro, Diana — se removió en su cama tapándose de nuevo con sus sabanas. — déjame en paz Billy.

— Oh vamos Martín hoy comienzan tus vacaciones y MOM me dijo que te sacara de aquí lo más pronto posible — le decía el alíen con su inigualable voz mientras le jalaba las sabanas.

— ¡Déjame dormir! — volvió a jalarse sus cobijas hacia él, pero el pequeño seguía molestándolo — ¡ay ya! Está bien — dijo sentándose en la cama, mas dormido que despierto.

— Wow Martín, que ojeras te cargas. Te ves horrible.

— Billy...— el rubio ya se estaba enojando, el ser verde podría ser uno de sus mejores amigos, pero en ese momento de verdad quería patearlo hasta la luna — ¡Deja de jalarme las mejillas, me duele! — por fin se puso de pie furioso.

— Perdón — Billy se alejó un poco asustado — Martín, ahora eres un amargado — le recriminó mientras se acercaba de nuevo — desde...

— Son ideas tuyas, ahora me cambiare — le corto para después bostezar y estirarse.

— Está bien te esperaré afuera.

Observo su maleta y se preguntó por cuanto tiempo estaría fuera, cierto tenia vacaciones, y tendría mucho tiempo libre el punto es que también tendría una mente ociosa que se pondría a pensar... Pensar en cosas que no debía. Como sea ya buscaría en que ocuparse.

Pese a que Martin ya era un joven adulto de veintiuno, él amaba su trabajo, eso cualquiera que lo conociera lo sabía; como no amarlo si era un agente que investigaba sucesos paranormales, desde que era un niño soñaba con eso, y su afición a esas historias fantásticas y gusto por mil tipos de sustancias babosas le habían ayudado siempre a combatir a la mayoría de los monstruos y entes que se le ponían enfrente. Se había convertido en uno de los agentes más valiosos del Centro. El problema, según MOM, era que desde que se había comprometido con el Centro en una jornada de tiempo completo no se había permitido descansar, y eso lo había llevado a estar tres años alejado de su familia. —_Te has convertido en un adicto al trabajo, necesitas vacaciones __así que __tomate el tiempo que quieras Martin._— Fue lo que MOM le dijo el día anterior, sin espacio a reclamos.  
'Adicto al trabajo' no la culpaba de pensar eso, ese tiempo se había esmerado y concentrado tanto en su puesto en la organización, en sus misiones… la verdad es que lo único que quería era tener su mente ocupada, al punto de convertirse en un extraño para su propia familia. Tal vez no era tan mala idea tener tiempo libre de trabajo, el inconveniente era que ese día al anochecer recibió una llamada de su padre diciéndole que se reunirían en su antigua casa. Que había algo que él debía saber y que debían celebrar, como familia en aquella casa. La casa de su infancia.

—Billy, ¿y Marvin? — Pregunto el rubio mientras cerraba su habitación y se colgaba su maleta al hombro — MOM lo llamo desde muy temprano, alguna misión, tal vez— Martin solo asintió comenzando a caminar.

Él y Marvin habían terminado siendo compañeros, descubriendo que su trabajo en equipo era bastante bueno y eficiente. Tenían algo así como una amistad-odio bastante entretenida para los demás agentes del Centro. Siempre podías verlos gastándose bromas pesadas entre ellos.

— Por fin descansaré de ese rubio tonto — dijo para sí mismo.

— ¿Martin irse? — El chico y el pequeño ser verde se detuvieron a observarle — ¿Cuándo volver?

— Intentare volver lo antes posible, no te preocupes — sonrió de lado.

— Vamos Java, no es como si Martin fuera a una peligrosa misión — interrumpió el extraterrestre tratando de calmar al cavernícola.

— ¿No? Entonces ¿Martin a dónde ir?

— A casa — respondió secamente al recordarlo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

— Martin no ser el mismo — le susurro el gigante al pequeño ser que flotaba en su nave.

— Lo sé, por eso decidimos que necesitaba vacaciones — sonrió ampliamente para después darle alcance al chico, el gran hombre se quedó confundido por un par de segundos.

— ¡Martin saludar a Diana por Java! — Grito lo suficiente para ser escuchado mientras agitaba su mano como despedida.

…

— Bueno, ya que MOM no está me iré sin despedirme de ella.

— Pero ¿porque esa cara tan larga? Martin estas de vacaciones, disfrútalo. Pareciera que no quieres ver a tu familia — le recrimino el alíen mientras abría el portal.

— Es complicado Billy.

— Bueno, si necesitas algo sabes que puedes llamarnos con el reloj U — volvió a sonreír el pequeño viendo la espalda de Martin mientras este se adentraba en el portal.

— Como siempre — fue lo último que dijo antes de cruzar y quedar frente al edificio. La antigua casa Mystery.

El y su padre habían vivido varios años ahí. Era una casa sola, de dos plantas que se encontraba al final de una calle. Observo a su alrededor y tal como lo recordaba seguía siendo una ciudad pequeña, se parecía bastante a Torrington. Tal vez por eso se sintió tan cómodo cuando se mudó a la academia con Diana. Las calles no estaban concurridas, de hecho estaban desiertas así que calculaba que serían no más de las 8:00 de la mañana.

— ¿Qué hago aquí tan temprano? — se quejó mientras suspiraba — bueno, quizá pueda dormir y despertar hasta más tarde — se había desvelado terminando de escribir el reporte de la última misión que tuvo, así que apenas había pegado el ojo cuando llego Billy a despertarlo — al fin no creo que haya llegado alguien aún — y diciendo aquello se encamino a abrir la puerta; estaba cerrado. Toco varias veces, nada. Y ahora ¿qué haría? no tenía llaves. Volvió a mirar los alrededores, las calles, el patio, el jardín, las rocas... — ¡Las rocas! —¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? bueno habían pasado años — ojalá aún se encuentre ahí — dejo caer su maleta azul al suelo y se dirigió al pequeño grupo de rocas que se encontraban en el pasto a medio metro de la puerta, quito cada una de ellas, en total siete de varios tamaños, para después escarbar un poco la tierra debajo.

— ¡Bingo! — dijo feliz, emocionado de haber encontrado una pequeña caja de madera — sabía que estarías aquí, no puedo creerlo — quito la tapa de esta y le brillaron los ojos al encontrar lo que buscaba, la llave.

— Siempre olvidabas las llaves en casa cuando salías a jugar, Martin.

— Papá — se puso de pie con los objetos en la mano — sí, pero un día me quede afuera por tres horas después de que anocheció esperando por ti, ese día llegaste muy tarde — le sonrió.

— Bueno, ese día conocí a Carla...

— Lo sé papá, lo sé. Así que decidí esconder una copia ahí — dijo señalando el lugar.

— Siempre fuiste un niño inteligente, te eh extrañado hijo.

— Yo también te extrañé papá — se abrazaron, y se dio cuenta que realmente había echado de menos a su padre, una oleada de sentimentalismo casi le invade el cuerpo entero.  
Era verdad que por su trabajo su padre viajaba mucho y después de que él y Diana entraran a estudiar a la academia de Torrington apenas lo veía cada tres o cuatro meses, pero vamos eso era muy diferente a no verlo desde hace unos tres años — ¿y mamá? — pregunto separándose y mirando por todos lados buscándola.

Carla Lombard era la mujer que él conocía como madre y no podía negar que la quería como tal.

— Oh, llegara con Diana —volvió a sonreír felizmente.

— Está bien. Entremos papá quiero dormir un rato — se dirigió a la puerta e introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

— No me digas que te desvelaste con algún vídeo juego — comenzó Gerard una vez adentro.

— No papá. De hecho hace mucho que no lo hago. Debería aprovechar estas vacaciones para ponerme al corriente con mis vídeo juegos favoritos — al decir todo esto sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, a pesar de que le gastaba bromas pesadas muy seguido a Marvin extrañaba esas largas noches de desvelo jugando o viendo películas de terror con Diana y Java.

— Sigues siendo un niño — volvió a reír su padre — a comparación de tu hermana — el hombre se dejó caer en el sofá el cual aún tenía una tela blanca cubriéndolo.

— ¿De qué hablas? Ya sé que ella es inteligente y estudiosa... — bueno no era la primera vez que los comparaban, el siempre seria el inmaduro de la familia.

— No hablo de eso, sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti con tu trabajo en el Centro. MOM me ha contado que eres un súper agente.

— ¿MOM? ¿Cómo es eso?

— Ayer, antes de que me contactaran contigo, cruce palabras con ella.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, ya me estaba preguntando como fue que supiste el número exacto del departamento — Dijo convencido de que esas vacaciones habían sido obra de su padre — ¿Entonces?

— Bueno, tu madre llegara en un rato con Diana — comenzó a observarle suspicazmente — y su prometido.

— ¿Prometido? ¿Diana va a casarse? — pregunto dejando caer su maleta al piso, viendo a su padre con una cara de incredulidad.

...

Continuará

* * *

**Hola.**

**Bueno no se como empezar.**

** Sé que no es mucho y tal vez aburrido este primer capitulo, pero la verdad estoy tanteando el terreno de este fandom. **

**Esta serie yo la veía cuando era mas chica en tele abierta, y sinceramente siempre lo amé (yo amaba a Martin XD) Y de repente ah llegado a mi memoria así que me puse a ver capítulos (aunque solo son unos pocos los que encontré, cosa que me parece extraña) y bueno... mi mente comenzó a trabajar...**

**Es cierto que no eh escrito mucho, de hecho hace mucho que no lo hago así que pido disculpas por problemas de redacción y coherencia.**

**Y bueno si llegaste hasta aquí, espero dejes un review con tu opinión y/o critica, y de paso me harás saber este lugar no esta tan muerto como parece x.x**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Detalles

**************Disclaimer:**** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un publico lector; de una fan para fans.**

* * *

**Capitulo II: Detalles**

— _¡Martín, ayúdame!_

— _¡Diana resiste! — Gritaba desesperado mientras intentaba alcanzar su mano. Ella colgaba de una barranca, intentaba sostenerse de una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, pero llovía y el agua junto con el lodo hacía a la raíz resbaladiza._

_Java había sido vencido y yacía en el suelo inconsciente a un metro de donde Diana se esforzaba por subir y ponerse a salvo; y él... Él Estaba herido, le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza pero no le importaba tenía que llegar con Diana, no podía dejarla caer. Se dirigía hacia ella lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía; el reloj se hallaba roto así que no podía hacer ningún uso de él. No pudo más y cayó al suelo a poco menos de un metro de la orilla, estaba tan cerca, estiro su mano lo más que pudo... Casi la tenía, pero ella resbalaba cada vez más._

_¡Maldita sea! No podía permitir que le pasase algo a Diana._

— _¡Martín! — Volvió a gritar la castaña — no aguantaré por más tiempo..._

— _¡No! — Intento acercarse con más fuerza — casi te tengo... Un poco más — pero antes de poder tomarle la mano con la que ella se sostenía una fuerza lo lanzo estrepitosamente, alejándolo. Su vista se hizo borrosa y sintió un dolor agudo en su espalda, había chocado contra el tronco de un gran árbol seco. Cuando pudo volver a enfocar su vista buscó con desesperación a su hermana, vio su mano resbalar... La vio caer..._

— _¡Diana! — Grito con miedo y desesperación. No podía ser... No la quería perder, no podía quedarse sin ella para siempre — ¡Diana!_

...

Despertó agitado, sentándose sobre la cama. No podía creer que había soñado con eso, hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Esa última misión que tuvo que resolver con Diana.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, odiaba ese recuerdo.

— Olvídalo — se dijo a sí mismo. Poniéndose de pie, observo por la ventana y vio el sol resplandecer casi en lo alto. 11:25 am, eso marcaba su reloj.

Después de que su padre le dijera la noticia, subió a su antigua habitación con la excusa de que estaba feliz por su hermana pero que debía dormir, que bajaría más tarde, tal vez cuando ellos llegasen.

Al subir encontró su vieja habitación con los muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas al igual que la cama, había poco polvo. A pesar que hacía mucho tiempo que los Mystery no vivían ahí, Gerard se había encargado de contratar a alguien que pasara a darle mantenimiento a la casa de vez en cuando. — Guardare esta casa para cuando Martín y Diana tengas sus vidas, sus propias familias. Aquí es donde descansaré y disfrutaré con Carla a mi lado la vida que nos sobre — eso era lo que siempre decía el hombre de cabello rubio, le tenía mucho cariño al inmueble, pero Martin sentía que exageraba con sus afirmaciones, después de todo sus padres no eran tan grandes.

Se había quedado pensando hasta caer dormido, de eso habían pasado como tres horas.

Suspiro y reparo en su habitación; no era grande, tampoco pequeña. Sonrió al ver la pared casi cubierta por completo por varios posters de todo tipo de películas de terror: Hombres lobo, vampiros, extraterrestres, fantasmas... Era tan extraño ver todo aquello y sentir nostalgia, se sentía viejo y lo más estúpido es que aún era muy joven. Volvió a sentarse en la cama deteniéndose a mirar el portarretratos que sobrevivió al tiempo parado en el buro a lado de su cama. La tomo, era una foto familiar, habría sido tal vez la primera que se tomaron, él a lo mucho tendría ocho o nueve años; y se detuvo a ver a una pequeña de su edad que se encontraba en el extremo derecho de la foto. Con su cabello castaño agarrado en una coleta de lado, tenía unos hermosos ojos jade.

— Diana se va a casar...

Realmente no lo podía creer, ¿Qué es eso de tener un prometido a los veintiún años? Eso no es normal, al menos no para una mujer que había planificado su futuro desde la secundaria ¿Que había pasado con todos esos planes?

— De verdad se debió de haber enamorado. Él realmente debe ser un gran hombre — Suspiro pesadamente.

Se puso de pie dejando el retrato en su lugar volviéndose a acercar a la ventana abriéndola de par en par. La pequeña ciudad portuaria llevaba el nombre de _New Bern_.

Desde su ventana podía verse claramente el mar, tan azul y claro.

Su casa era medianamente grande con cuatro habitaciones, dos baños completos, uno en cada piso y uno privado en la habitación principal; cocina igualmente completa; tenía muchos muy buenos recuerdos en esa casa pero realmente la mayoría venían de la playa que se encontraba atrás, justamente eso era lo que más amaba de esa casa; que el "patio" trasero fuera una playa de arena blanca y fina la cual compartían con los demás personas del vecindario, y justamente su ventana daba hacia el mar.

Apoyo sus manos sobre el marco disfrutando de la brisa salina que le daba directamente en la cara comenzando a perder su vista en el horizonte se topó con una cueva oscura ubicada un par de kilómetros más allá de donde él se encontraba.

…

_— Ves aquel acantilado — decía un hombre viejo — bueno, cada quince años por estas fechas aparece la entrada de una cueva, ahí justamente en la orilla, a pocos metros de que las olas puedan alcanzarla._

_— ¿y qué hay dentro? —pregunto un pequeño niño rubio._

_— Bueno Martin, eso nadie lo sabe._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_— Porque a pesar de que la entrada está ahí, hay algo que no te permite adentrarte, una fuerza extraña. Y así, por quince días hasta que desaparece…_

…

Tanto tiempo tratando con esas cosas para normales y apenas venia recordando esa historia. Su mirada se perdió en aquella cueva, no podía dejar de mirar.

— Tal vez deba pasarme a ver que encuentro — seguía observando meticulosamente, como si mirándolo fijamente fuese a ver algún ente o algo extraño paseándose. Definitivamente se tenía que pasar a investigar ese lugar.

— Martín, te vas a caer si sigues así — le dijo una voz desde abajo.

— Diana — bajó la vista en cuanto escucho la voz, encontrándose con la mirada de ella.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó preocupada — de verdad, si sigues así te vas a caer y yo no quiero estarme ocupando de ti — dijo, restándole importancia comenzando a caminar. Martín la perdió de vista al verla entrar a la casa, fue ahí que se dio cuenta que tenía medio cuerpo por fuera de la ventana.

— ¿Qué rayos, en que momento me asome de esta manera? — dijo metiendo su cuerpo de nuevo. — vaya, parece que va a haber una tormenta —dirigió su vista de nuevo al cielo notando que el sol había desaparecido y en cambio unas gruesas nubes negras amenazaban el día — Y así de rápido el señor sol decidió irse — cerro la ventana ya que el viento helado había comenzado a soplar causándole escalofríos.

Bajo las escaleras de madera pesadamente. No tenía alternativa, Diana lo había visto y ahora no podía quedarse en su cuarto como un niño pequeño que se escondía de las visitas de sus padres.

— Hey Martin, ¿por qué esa cara de amargado?

— Y tú ¿qué rayos haces aquí? — Pregunto después de posar su mirada en la sala donde observo a un maldito rubio tonto e insoportable, claro eso en el propio criterio de Martin — no me van a decir que él es el prometido de Diana ¿verdad? — comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a sus padres para que contestasen esa incógnita pero no los encontró. El chico rubio solo seguía ahí parado, sonriendo.

— Marvin deja de sonreír de esa manera o este hombre no tardara en saltarte encima y comenzar a golpear esa bonita cara que tienes — Dijo una peli naranja golpeando levemente la cabeza del chico — y tu Martin, tu cerebro falla como de costumbre ¿cómo podría Marvin ser el prometido?, vamos trabajan juntos, si lo fuera no crees que al menos hubiera tenido la decencia de decirte que salía con tu hermana.

— Ya se — Martin se relajó dejándose caer en uno de los sofás — pero Jenny ¿Que hacen aquí?

— Vaya hace años que no me ves y ¿asa me recibes?

— No iba a saltarte encima, ¿eso querías? — La chica lo observo sorprendida — vamos, tu preferiste a esta cosa —señalando a Marvin— en vez de a mi ¿ahora te arrepientes de perder a un gran hombre como yo? — termino con un tono de autosuficiencia.

— Claro que no — la chica seguía sorprendida, ese no era el Martin que ella conocía. No es que esperara específicamente que saltara sobre ella con mil halagos pero tampoco esperaba un recibimiento tan indiferente.

— Jenny está aquí porque yo la invite, es mi mejor amiga, son vacaciones para nosotros y estamos en la playa — los tres voltearon hacia la puerta de la cocina.

— Vaya Diana, no has cambiado nada... — comento el rubio que seguía sentado en el sofá. Pero no tardo en desviar la mirada.

Y en efecto, la chica seguía teniendo el mismo cabello castaño tal vez un poco más largo, los mismos ojos verdes con una mirada más profunda y la misma nariz respingada. La diferencia es que ya no era una niña, sus rasgos eran más maduros; ahora era una mujer.

— Y Jenny me invito a mí — interrumpió el rubio más pequeño obteniendo un bufido que decía claramente un "ya que" de parte de su compañero de trabajo — vamos Martin, yo sé que en el fondo me quieres y me amas.

— Pero muy, muy, muy en el fondo — le respondió. Ambas chicas rieron.

— Pero tú Martin de seguro sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre — comento Jenny con una sonrisa — te ves igual que cuando estábamos en la academia — se río, y aunque era verdad, también era cierto que sus rasgos se habían endurecido más. Podía seguir teniendo la mente de un niño, tal vez; porque en lo que iban de esos quince minutos no había hecho ninguna estupidez, pero sus rasgos faciales y corporales decían otra cosa.

— Sabes que sería muy estúpido que ahora vinieras a decirme que te gusto, ¿verdad? — respondió ya que notó como la chica se había perdido viéndolo.

— Sigue soñando Mystery — dijo mientras se abrazaba del brazo de Marvin — además yo estoy con Marvin, y lo sabes — dijo mientras besaba la mejilla del mencionado.

Martin ya no dijo nada simplemente los observo, estaba feliz por ellos. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de perseguir a Jenny; vamos Martin Mystery también se cansaba de rogar y ponerse en ridículo a sí mismo. Pero más que cansarse, fue el darse cuenta que Jenny era solo un capricho y que desde siempre había estado enamorado de otra persona, aun antes y después de Kaitlin.

— ya, ya — interrumpió Marvin para que ese par no se terminara peleando.

Diana había permanecido callada observándolos, observando a Martin, le sorprendía todo, desde el hecho de que no flirteara con Jenny hasta el hecho de que podía estar en la misma habitación que Marvin por más de veinte minutos sin querer ahorcarlo. Lo veía más serio, menos impulsivo y más razonable... Wow y todo eso lo había concluido en menos de cinco minutos .

_Yo te cuidaré Diana. Siempre.  
Lo haré._

— Diana, cariño — se sobre salto al escuchar a un chico alto y delgado decir su nombre repetidas veces. Todos la observaban — ¿estás bien?

— Si, lo siento — se puso de pie rápidamente — ¿los ayudo? ¿Por qué están empapados? — decía con nerviosismo, realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo se había perdido, ni siquiera había notado cuando sus padres y novio habían llegado.

— Aquí están unas toallas — dijo Jenny pasándole las prendas a los padres de Diana y Martín — aquí está el tuyo Alex.

— ¿Segura que estas bien? — Preguntó el chico ignorando el ofrecimiento y acercándose a Diana, esta lo miro extrañada por un momento — ¿no tendrás fiebre? — la miro fijamente a los ojos tocándole la frente.

— no, tranquilo. Estoy bien — le tomo las manos, sonriéndole. Tomo la toalla que Jenny aún le tendía y se la puso en la cabeza al chico — sécate, o el que se enfermara aquí serás tú. Seguía sonriendo.

Todos los presentes miraban a la pareja como si les hubiera salido un tercer ojo a cada uno. Y aunque no era así, lo cierto es que si les llamaba la atención ver a Diana sonreír como estúpida.

— _Una estúpida enamorada_ — pensó Martin molesto.

— Martin, hijo — El chico observo a su madre; él siempre pensó que madre e hija eran muy parecidas ambas tenían cabellos castaño y eran de tez fina, la diferencia radicaba en que Carla era de piel más blanca y tenía los ojos color chocolate con una mirada tan profunda pero al mismo tiempo llena de amor y dulzura.

— Mamá — dijo abrazándola — que gusto verte, cada día te ves mejor — ambos sonrieron.

— Y tú te pareces cada vez más a tu padre — se mofo la mujer al ver el ligero gesto de enojo que el chico hizo ante la observación.

— Así que tú eres el famoso Martin — los interrumpió una voz masculina un decibel más grave que la de cualquiera en esa sala — Diana me ha hablado mucho de ti. Yo soy...

— Alex — lo interrumpió, dirigiendo su vista hacia el chico alto de cabello negro — ya había escuchado algún vez de ti — dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Marvin, el cual estaba bien acomodado con Jenny en el sofá, observando todo. Alex sonrió complacido.

— Alex —asintió — Alexander Gallagher — estiro su mano — prometido de Diana.

— Un gusto — dijo estrechándole la mano. Ambos se miraron fijamente y al final de unos segundos Alex solo sonrió.

...

Continuará

* * *

**Hola**

**Bueno aquí les vengo a traer el segundo capitulo de este fic. Les agradezco a maestro_jedi y a Momo03 por sus Reviews así también a elamonegro por su follow.**

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capitulo, pero también esta mas largo que el anterior. Espero lo puedan disfrutar.**

**Por cierto _New Bern_ si existe me parece que se encuentra en el norte de California **

**Y bueno, como siempre, si les gusto o no o tienen algún comentario constructivo pueden dejar un Review el cual se agradecerá mucho n.n**

**se piden disculpas por faltas ortográficas y sin mas Gracias por leer. **


	3. Sucesos

**************Disclaimer:**** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un publico lector; de una fan para fans.**

* * *

**Capitulo III - Sucesos**

_Un fuerte golpe en la ventana lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Martin abrió los ojos en plena oscuridad viendo hacia el techo, no entendía por qué pero se sentía inquieto. Un nuevo golpe azoto de nuevo los cristales de la ventana, decidió incorporarse y sentarse en la cama, observando que no estaba tan oscuro como parecía al principio, la luz de la luna lograba entrar por la ventana, cosa extraña debido a que los últimos dos días había estado lloviendo, lo cual mantenía el cielo nublado y oscuro._

_Y otra vez la ventana resonó._

— _¿Sería el viento? — se preguntó mientras se quitaba de encima las gruesas cobijas color vino que aun cubrían sus piernas._

_Se paró enfrente de la ventana observando la oscuridad del mar, regreso la mirada a su muñeca derecha… ¿y su reloj? Lo busco en el buro con la mirada, no lo vio pero encontró su despertador digital. Estaba apagado. Volvió su vista a la ventana fijándola ahora en la playa, y ahí vio una silueta, intento enfocar su vista, era la silueta de una mujer la cual se encontraba sentada en medio de la arena blanca. Esa persona veía hacia el océano lo que ocasionaba que Martin solo pudiese percibir sus largos cabellos castaños moverse suavemente con la brisa salina… ¿brisa? ¿Entonces qué pasó con los fuertes golpes que daban los cristales?_

_Siguió observándola._

_No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero él seguía ahí observando a la chica la cual tampoco se había movido ni un centímetro, comenzó a sentirse cansado quito su vista de la ventana buscando el reloj digital del buro; seguía igual que antes, apagado._

— _Vaya — fue lo único que dijo regresando de nuevo su mirada a la arena, pero aquella silueta no estaba más, no había nada, ni rastro de que hubiese habido algo. La busco con curiosidad asomándose lo más que podía. Decidió abrir la ventana para poder buscar más ampliamente, pero antes de que pudiera posar su mano en el pasador los vidrios volvieron a azotarse fuertemente haciéndolo saltar por el susto. Dudo en volver a intentarlo así que decidió que lo mejor era volver con su cobija y dormir. Se dio la vuelta para ir a su cama pero se quedó petrificado al ver a una chica de cabello largo y castaño, al otro extremo de la habitación en plena oscuridad. La chica que había observado sentada en la playa por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, la cual había desaparecido no hacía más de un par de minutos atrás, ahora estaba enfrente de el con un aspecto poco agradable a la vista, por no decir escalofriante._

_Comenzando a sentir su cuerpo mucho más pesado de lo normal, se quedó inmóvil, quería decir algo pero no podía hacer nada._

_La mujer lo miraba fijamente por lo cual él la pudo observar un poco más detalladamente, y gracias a la claridad que había noto una cara conocida, a pesar de que el cabello de esta cubría la mayor parte de su rostro — ¿Diana? — Se preguntó en su mente, y en ese instante aquella mujer se acercó ilógicamente a gran velocidad situándose a menos de un metro de distancia de él._

_Martin la pudo ver aún mejor — no, tú no eres Diana — volvió a pensar pero ahora con pánico; y es que aunque la cara era la misma, incluso el cabello castaño. Los ojos de esa mujer brillaban por la luminosidad que entraba por la venta, eran de un color chocolate oscuro, profundos y por alguna razón le atemorizaban de sobremanera. La vio hacer una mueca retorcida, una sonrisa, tal vez; pero al instante desapareció, sabía que no se había ido, aun sentía aquella rigidez desesperante en su cuerpo._

— _Isabella — sintió el susurro aterrador a sus espaldas, no entendía nada. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Quién demonios era Isabella? — Martín — dijo esta vez el ente con el mismo tono aterrador — Martin — repitió — ¡Martin, ayúdame! — Esta vez fue la voz de Diana la que escucho, pero él seguía sin poder mover un músculo — ¡Martin! — volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermana y con todo y el miedo que sentía en aquel momento intento moverse desesperadamente con todas sus fuerzas..._

...

Abrió precipitadamente los ojos dando una gran bocanada de aire, con una desesperación indescriptible recorriéndole el cuerpo. Veía el techo de su habitación sin embargo a diferencia de hacia un momento no había tanta claridad, se sentó en su cama y cubrió su rostro con sus manos ¿Que rayos había sido aquello?

—una pesadilla — susurro, dio un gran suspiro quedándose en esa posición hasta que pudo tranquilizarse un poco; era extraño aun sentía aquella sensación de miedo.

Vio hacia la ventana cautelosamente mientras se tensaba deteniendo su propia respiración... Y no encontró nada; volvió a respirar aliviado. De verdad que estaba sugestionado en aquel momento. Intento relajarse pero un sonido extraño y ronco le volvió a cortar la respiración, dirigió su mirada hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde había estado aquella mujer; no encontró nada. Relajándose un poco bajo la mirada y ahí… En el suelo vio un bulto tirado. Martin abrió los ojos de sobremanera y antes de que pudiera hacer algo de nuevo aquel horrible sonido ronco y sin sentido resonó y el bulto comenzó a removerse hasta que en un movimiento rápido giro mientras balbuceaba cosas incoherentes y fue entonces cuando el rubio pudo ver la maldita cara de Marvin durmiendo profunda y plácidamente.

— Maldito — susurro con coraje mientras le aventaba una de sus almohadas en la cara al rubio en el suelo, el cual sin molestarse seguía durmiendo. Maldito Marvin, malditos sus ronquidos, y maldito su sueño pesado.

Suspiro por enésima vez, relajándose de una vez por todas; había estado tan asustado por su pesadilla que se olvidó por completo que compartía la habitación con ese tonto.

Decidió acostarse de nuevo pero era inútil, no podía conciliar el sueño, al contrario del señor "balbuceador incoherente compulsivo" que dormía en su alfombra; Martin se removió tantas veces que termino acomodándose mirando al techo.

— _Marvin dormirá en tu habitación, Martin_ — eso es lo que había dicho su madre hace dos noches.

Y se tuvo que resignar, porque aunque existía una habitación para invitados, el dichoso Alexander "quien sabe cómo se apellide", dijo que aunque estuviera de vacaciones tenía que adelantar trabajo y no quería molestar ya que lo más probable es que trabajaría de noche; o una cosa así había escuchado que le decían porque la verdad se había perdido pensando en la mala suerte que tenía. Y entonces Marvin se había quedado en su habitación y Jenny en la de Diana; bueno al menos no tenía que preocuparse, Jenny jamás dejaría sola a Diana así que podría dormir tranquilo de que no pasarían cosas indebidas en su casa. Y aunque Diana no era así, bueno el hombre que presumía ser el prometido de su hermana no le daba buena espina, y no sabía por qué.

Miro de reojo al chico en el suelo. Suspiro regresando su mirada al techo.

Realmente aunque su amistad con Marvin fuera bipolar y extraña, era por ese rubio que Martin se mantuvo un poco al tanto de la vida de Diana. Ya que a diferencia de él, Marvin estudiaba una carrera. Comunicación, ya que si mal no recordaba alguna vez le había contado que le interesaba el campo de comunicación interespacial que tenía el Centro, y aunque era obvio que no le enseñaban como tratar con extraterrestres amargados que querían conquistar el planeta en la escuela, algo bueno debía haber en la universidad. Sonrió. Quien sabe cómo hubiese sido su vida si hubiera decidido ir a la universidad, Martin ya era feliz con lo que hacía y se le reconocía por su trabajo bien hecho, por todos excepto por uno. Aquella vez...

Se removió de nuevo en su cama quedando ahora boca abajo poniéndose la segunda almohada que tenía sobre la cabeza; ya que la otra Marvin ya se la había adueñado y la abrazaba con fuerza...

…

La poca luz del sol podía filtrarse por las espesas nubes, era casi medio día y había sido toda una odisea para Martin el levantarse esa mañana-tarde, se había quedado dormido quien sabe en qué momento, pero lo cierto es que su cuerpo le exigía más horas de sueño así que podía deducir que se durmió muy, muy tarde. Y se hubiera quedado en cama todo el día si no fuera porque su familia e invitados eran una bola de escandalosos que no le permitieron volver a dormirse.

— Vaya, hasta que el bello durmiente despertó — se burló Jenny cuando vio al rubio bajar por las escaleras. Todos voltearon a verlo.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, al parecer habían estado platicando amenamente.

— ¿quieres comer algo, hijo? — pregunto su madre, Martin la vio y movió su cabeza de manera negativa.

— Solo tengo sed, no te preocupes mamá — dijo comenzando a caminar a la cocina.

Al entrar por el marco de esta noto el pequeño y cuadrado calendario que colgaba de la pared. Sacando su celular del bolsillo busco la fecha del día que correspondía. Así que sin más quito la cuadrada hoja con el número del día anterior, siguiendo su camino al interior de la cocina.

Tomo un gran vaso llenándolo de agua. A pesar de que el sol no estaba en lo alto resplandeciendo con todas sus fuerzas desde que habían llegado, eso no quitaba que se sintiera un calor bochorno y sofocante por el día. Estaba tomando su segundo vaso cuando su mirada se posó en la puerta trasera que daba a la extensa playa la cual funcionaba como su patio trasero, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Recordó el rostro de aquel ente. Tan igual al de Diana a excepción de los ojos, eso era algo muy extraño que no sabía en verdad como tomar.

— ¡Martín! — escucho de repente, dando un pequeño respingo y casi ahogándose giro su cuerpo.

— ¿Que pasa Diana? — pensando en la Reina de roma, limpio con su muñeca un poco el agua del vaso que logro derramarse por su boca.

— Iremos al centro del pueblo — sonrió — yo iré con Jenny a ver las tiendas.

Martin se le quedo mirando por un instante, sorprendido. Se veía tan animada, y feliz...

— y yo ¿cómo encajo ahí? — pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada poco complaciente, no era que no quisiera salir, pero acompañarlas a revolver las tiendas no era la definición de diversión que Martin aplicaba.

—Oh no — respondió Diana aun con una sonrisa —tú iras con Marvin a comprar unos encargos de mamá, ya que ella y papá irán a visitar a unos antiguos amigos.

— ¿por qué tengo que ir con Marvin? — respondió el rubio mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar de regreso a la sala.

— No seas quejumbroso Martin — le dijo Diana, y él solo rezongo.

— ¿y Alex? — pregunto Marvin a la castaña cuando la vio llegar con Martin.

— Dijo que quería descansar, creo que estuvo trabajando toda la noche — respondió sin más y Jenny solo asintió.

— Y el adicto al trabajo eras tú — susurro Marvin al oído de Martin, esté solo resopló restándole importancia al asunto.

Los padres de Diana se habían adelantado, y habían salido antes de casa yendo a visitar a sus viejos amigos, no querían que les lloviera a medio camino. Sin embargo Carla no había subido al auto sin antes darle la lista de cosas que necesitaba que Martin comprara en el mercado local.

…

Caminaron unos diez minutos antes de comenzar a visualizar un parque donde muchas personas convivían, algunos padres con sus hijos pequeños y otras tantas parejas. Diana y Jenny caminaban unos cuatro pasos por delante de ambos rubios, seguramente hablando tonterías de chicas.

Después de unos quince minutos más dando vueltas los cuatro chicos se separaron, yendo cada pareja por su lado. Martin caminaba en silencio, estaba demasiado serio para el gusto de Marvin.

— Hey Martin, ¿está todo bien? — lo miro suspicazmente. El chico no respondió — te estoy hablando — se quejó.

— ¿eh, qué? Sí, estoy bien — respondió y siguió caminando, sin prestarle realmente importancia a Marvin.

Y un incómodo silencio se produjo.

— ¿Cómo vas tomando lo de Diana? — le volvió a preguntar. Martin lo volteo a ver.

— ¿de qué hablas? —

— tu sabes de lo que hablo hace poco más de tres años que no la ves. Todo debido a aquel día… tu sabes… — Martin lo fulmino con la mirada, y el rubio más pequeño suspiro — y ahora que la vuelves a ver, ella está comprometida.

Martin guardo silencio. A Marvin de verdad le encantaría que ese rubio cabeza hueca le compartiera un poco más su sentir, desde que habían llegado no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él. Martin seguía siendo un niño necio. Lo que si sabía era que su compañero de trabajo no debía estarla pasando muy bien… no desde… hace años.

— Si ella lo decidió así. Está bien. Tú y yo sabemos que está bien. — dio por terminado el asunto, no quería hablar de eso, porque aún le pesaba recordar que casi la perdía para siempre, y el darse cuenta de la verdad, de su propia verdad.

— Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo — volvió a hablar Marvin. Pero esta vez Martin no respondió, no quería saber más.

…

— _Esa cueva lleva ahí 10 días — _

— _oh, ¿la cueva misteriosa de la playa? — _

— _sabias que se cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo, a los inicios de este pueblo un par de hermanos se suicidaron ahí._

— _¿de verdad? ¿Por qué? —_

— _porque no podían estar juntos _—

…

Continuará

* * *

**Hola **

**Bueno primero que nada, debo pedir una disculpa por el retraso de un mes con la ****actualización, pero ahora con la escuela la musa no llega (claro como si escribiera primorosamente ¿no? xD) el punto, es que si, las actualizaciones tenderán a tardar un poco, así que pido paciencia ;w;**

**Aclarado eso, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, eventualmente espero poder hacerlos igual de largos o un poco mas. **

**Si tienen sugerencia, duda, queja, felicitación(?)ok no xD bueno pueden pasar a dejarme un Review, que siempre son bien recibidos :3**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Pd. pido disculpas por cualquier falta gramatical y/o de coherencia. **


	4. Opacare

**************Disclaimer:**** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un publico lector; de una fan para fans.**

* * *

**Capitulo IV - Opacare**

— _vamos cariño, no pasa nada yo te cuidaré, ya tengo el mapa así que no nos perderemos._

— _Ya te lo dije, esa cueva me causa un mal presentimiento. No iré._

— _Solo estará cinco días más, si te arrepientes tendrás que esperar quince años para que vuelva a aparecer._

— _que no iré y se acabó._

Martin y Marvin habían escuchado la pequeña discusión de una pareja que se encontraba cerca de donde ellos estaban. Eran pocas las personas que se encontraban en las calles debido a que una llovizna había caído sobre el pequeño poblado haciendo que las personas decidieran regresar a sus hogares, pensando en una posible tormenta; así que realmente los chicos no tuvieron problemas con el exceso de gente, fue por eso que habían terminado de comprar los mandados que Carla le había hecho a su hijo bastante pronto.

— Martin, ¿crees que las chicas ya hayan regresado? — pregunto un poco preocupado el rubio, ya que al final nunca se les ocurrió volverse a juntar los cuatro para regresar a casa.

— No creo, tal vez sigan revolviendo las tiendas — respondió — además aún es temprano — dijo observando su reloj — son las 4:30... — volvió a decir deteniéndose en el parque donde antes había personas conviviendo; ahora solo se veían a unas cuantas parejas pasear por ahí.

— Entonces ¿me acompañaras o serás cobarde? — pregunto el más alto con una gran sonrisa.

— Venimos trabajando en esto hace años, tu pregunta es estúpida, Martin — contesto dando un suspiro y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

La curiosidad había podido con ambos así decidieron ir a curiosear la dichosa cueva. Marvin iba un poco por detrás de Martin, siguiéndolo, este caminaba demasiado seguro, vamos jamás se detuvo a pensar cómo llegar a la cueva. Lo cual le parecía raro a Marvin ya que el acceso a esa parte de la playa, donde se encontraba el risco, no era tan fácil a pesar de que la cueva era visible desde la casa Mystery no pertenecía a la misma playa. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba no era parte de ninguna playa, este era solo un mediano banco de arena rodeado por rocas que se formaba a los pies del risco, y aparentemente la única forma de acceso visible era por un complejo de árboles y maleza tropical. — ¿estás seguro que es la primera vez que vienes? — le pregunto por tercera vez a Martin que seguía caminando confiadamente.

— ya te dije que sí, deja de preguntarme eso. —pero el punto había sido que Martin sin más lo llevaba caminando y dando vueltas en puntos estratégicos, parecía como si se supiera el camino de memoria — Mira ahí esta — dijo cuando por fin vio la blanca y fina arena, echando a correr un poco emocionado. No había duda que amaba investigar estas cosas. Marvin lo seguía aun pensativo.

La arena era blanca, fina y suave; lo podía sentir en cada paso que daba en ella, Marvin observaba alrededor dándose cuenta que ese camino era realmente el único para llegar al lugar, ya que solo se encontraba el risco con la entrada de la cueva de la cual se extendía no más de cuatro metros de arena y después…mar.

— Oye Martin no te parece extraño, el banco de arena pareciera estar exclusivamente para poder acceder a la entrada de la cueva — dijo mientras se daba cuenta que no se podía rodear el risco al otro lado, ya que unas grandes rocas, que eran golpeadas por las olas se lo impedían; sin embargo no recibió respuesta por parte del otro chico, lo cual llamo su atención — ¿Martin?

— _Isabella — dijo._

_..._

— te lo digo Diana, Martin ah madurado. Casi puede competir contra Marvin — repitió la chica pelinaranja mientras rebuscaba alguna blusa de su agrado en uno de los aparadores.

— si Jenny, nadie es mas perfecto que Marvin — respondió la castaña sentándose en uno de los bancos que la tienda disponía para sus clientes, cansada.

— Diana, ¿por que se separaron tanto tiempo? — pregunto mientras veía una blusa sin prestarle realmente atención — ¿Que paso aquella noche? Ni siquiera Marvin me ah querido decir — ambas quedaron en total silencio. Diana dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana viendo aquel cielo nublado.

Era obvio Jenny sabia que la castaña no le contestaría; si le había guardado un secreto tan grande como la existencia del Centro por años, no responderle con la verdad era pan comido para Lombard. Y aunque Jenny sospechaba la respuesta necesitaba que Diana se lo dijera a viva voz, así que debería pensar en alguna manera de sacarle esa información, que se había guardado por años.

— ¿lo amas, de verdad? — pregunto sin mas, dejando por fin la blusa en su lugar, volteándose y mirándola seria.

— Si, siempre — respondió la castaña quien había estado pensativa aun viendo por la ventana; la pelirroja abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida fue ahí cuando Diana poso su mirada en la chica e igualmente abrió los ojos sorprendida — a... Alex — comenzó a decir con voz un poco tambaleante — desde que lo conocí me enamore, así que si, lo amo y me casaré con él — termino con seguridad viéndose a si misma en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en la pared detrás de Jenny.

La chica pelinaranja suspiro pesadamente, esa no era precisamente la respuesta que quería.

— Me rindo — dijo dejándose caer a un lado de la castaña — eres todo un caso Lombard — volvió a suspirar — sabes que solo quiero que seas feliz — termino, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Diana, esta solo sonrió.

Después de un rato mas platicando amenamente de cosas sin importancia que las hacían reír, ambas chicas decidieron que era tiempo de regresar debido a que estaba a punto de anochecer.

No tardaron en llegar, y quien las recibió fue Alex el cual puso obvia atención a su prometida, diciéndole cosas como que se habían tardado y que la había extrañado. Jenny decidió dejarlos solos, no quería hacer realmente mal tercio y estaba cansada así que subió a la habitación de la castaña a descansar un rato; cerro la puerta y se dirigió a tirarse en la cama.

Estaba a punto de perderse en los brazos de Morfeo cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, con pesar decidió levantarse yendo a abrir.

— Hola cariño, ¿que pasa? — pregunto con un bostezo en cuanto vio a su novio parado frente a ella.

— ¿puedo pasar? — la chica asintió haciéndose a un lado para que el chico entrara, ambos se sentaron en la cama sumergiéndose en un extraño silencio — ¿como les fue? — pregunto por fin, después de un par de minutos.

— ¿Bien? — respondió ella, aunque sabia que eso no era realmente lo que al chico le aquejaba, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo había pasado — ¿y a ustedes, todo bien?

Marvin no respondió de inmediato, no estaba seguro si debía contarle lo que había pasado, porque realmente ni siquiera él sabia que demonios había ocurrido.

— fuimos a la caverna del risco — dijo por fin, Jenny lo escuchaba con atención alentándolo para que siguiera hablando —pero...

— ¿pero? — le pregunto impaciente.

— Bueno algo le paso a Martin.

— ¿algo como qué, esta bien? — pregunto curiosa — ¿Diana lo sabe? — termino con un tono de preocupación.

...

— _¡Martin! — repitió por tercera vez el rubio agitando con un poco de fuerza por los hombros a su amigo intentando que este reaccionara. Lo ultimo que le había escuchado decir había sido "Isabella" y al menos el no sabia quien rayos era la dueña de ese nombre. Volvió a zarandearlo, sin embargo Martin seguía ahí, parado sin estar realmente ahí, observando la entrada de aquella cueva — ¡Martin!_

_Había intentado llamar al Centro utilizando su reloj U pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo intento desde el de Martin y fue el mismo resultado. Estaba incomunicado y por primera vez no supo que hacer, no podía dejar a su amigo ahí, porque algo era seguro y es que el chico ya estaba involucrado, y por lo tanto todos lo estaban._

— _Isabella — le escuchó decir de nuevo._

— _¿Quien rayos es Isabella? ¡Martin! — la desesperación comenzaba a hacer efecto en él. No tardo mas de un minuto para que el chico que seguía pasmado viendo al frente cayera desmayado._

_..._

— ¿y cuando despertó? — pregunto Jenny.

— Dice que no recuerda nada — dijo quedándose callado, Jenny sólo lo observaba sin realmente saber que decirle — pero creo que miente — volvió a decir.

...

Los dueños de la casa habían regresado, y con ellos habían traído la cena para todos. Pronto ya se encontraban sentados alrededor del comedor disfrutando; algunos intentando platicar amenamente.

Martin por su parte estaba absorto de los presentes, no prestaba atención a la animada platica que mantenían, solo escuchaba voces huecas que se perdían.

_Te prometo que yo cuidaré de ella, para siempre._

— _¡Martín!_ — escucho en su cabeza la voz de Diana, ese recuerdo de cuando la vio caer por aquel risco.

Esto le molestaba en sobremanera, Martin no sabía, no quería comprender porque esa imagen había venido a su mente últimamente. Lo quería olvidar y no podía. Sostuvo su cuchara con fuerza, no estaba comiendo, sólo miraba insistentemente la sopa como si quisiera abrir el mar rojo en ella.

— Martin— escucho.

— Martin, ¿Estas bien? — el aludido reacciono sobresaltándose un poco, asustado vio como todos lo observaban.

— s.. Si, mamá. No te preocupes — dijo cuando sintió la mano de Carla, la cual estaba sentada junto a él, en su hombro llamando su atención e intento tranquilizarla — estaba pensando en que no le deje a Billy las llaves del departamento — improviso y comenzó a reír nerviosamente. Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que se escuchó un seco carraspeo de garganta.

— Como sea — interrumpió Gerard — hemos pasado aquí algunos días y no hemos podido celebrar la razón de haber venido todos aquí — continuo haciendo que todos posaran su mirada de curiosidad en él, e igualmente Martin observo a su padre, sin embargo su mirada fue seria. Ya sabía para donde iba el discurso, y el asunto realmente no le agradaba. Para nada.

— aprovecharé ahora que estamos reunidos y ninguno falta.

Carla tomo uno de los brazos de Martin dándole un pequeño apretón reconfortante, era como si le estuviera diciendo que todo estaría bien. No, la verdad Martin no tenía ni idea de cómo interpretarlo. Vio a su madre sonreír para después ver cómo le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a su marido, el cual se encontraba sentado en la cabecera del comedor.

— Hace quince años que Carla y Diana — dijo tomando la mano de cada una, ya que se encontraban sentadas a un lado de el respectivamente — llegaron a esta casa para formar parte de la pequeña familia Mystery que éramos Martin y yo — callo por unos segundos viendo a su hijo, este de igual forma lo observaba — Adopte a Diana, y aunque no lleve mi apellido _ni mucho menos mi sangre_ la quiero como mi hija porque yo la vi crecer y cambiar; como tal estoy, estamos orgullosos de ella —dijo mientras apretaba la mano de la chica con cariño. Diana solo lo observaba sin saber que decir.

— Ustedes dos — comenzó ahora Carla viendo a ambos chicos— son nuestro orgullo. Es por eso Diana que queremos decirte oficialmente, que tu padre y yo estamos de acuerdo con tu matrimonio, porque sabemos que si lo has decidido así es porque lo has visto conveniente.

— Sin embargo. Si llegas a cambiar de opinión, también te apoyaremos — Termino Gerard con un tono menos serio, el cual se pudo interpretar como broma.

— Eso no pasara, se lo aseguro —respondió Alex con una gran sonrisa, Gerard asintió.

— Gracias — fue lo único que dijo Diana regalándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

— Felicidades a los novios — Todos miraron a Martin, el cual se había puesto de pie — espero que seas feliz Diana — dijo mirándola para después pasarle una mirada a Alex, no tardo un par de segundo mas para comenzar a caminar con dirección a las escaleras.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Diana poniéndose de pie en su lugar.

— a dormir, estoy cansado — se le escucho mientras agitaba su mano sobre su cabeza restándole importancia al asunto.

y el comedor de nuevo quedo en silencio.

— pues... — interrumpió Jenny — deberíamos hacer un bridis por Diana y Alex — dijo animadamente, todos posaron su vista en ella.

— yo apoyo la propuesta — secundo Marvin sonriendo mientras veía de reojo las escaleras por donde Martin había desaparecido hacia unos instantes— ¿Qué les parece?

…

— maldita sea, Martin es el que debería estar aquí, buscando esas fotos, no nosotros — Decía Marvin mientras abría una caja polvorienta mas, y es que después de la cena Carla había comenzado a relatar sucesos de cuando Martin y Diana eran niños, algo natural en una madre. Y hubiera sido Carla la que estuviera en esos momentos en el ático buscando esas desgraciadas fotos, pero Jenny se había ofrecido arrastrándolo a él con ella.

— no te quejes, que no recuerdas que el pobre casi colapsa ahí abajo — le contesto Jenny intentando bajar una pequeña caja de una repisa.

— ¿Cómo crees que vaya a terminar esto?

— ¿Qué? ¿el compromiso de Diana, o de la mentada cueva?

— Todo.

— No lo se, pero te diré algo — callo por unos minutos mientras aun intentaba alcanzar la caja de la repisa — prefiero a Martin sobre Alex — termino cuando por fin bajo la caja — mira aquí están las fotos — sin embargo al bajar la caja algo mas callo.

— ¿que es eso, un sobre? — pregunto Marvin mientras sostenía la caja que Jenny había bajado.

— Diana e Isabella — leyó Jenny cuando lo tomo.

...  
continuara.

* * *

Hola!

Se que ha pasado un rato creo que un poco largo, pero eh aquí el capitulo cuatro que espero haya sido de su agrado.

Realmente no tengo mucho que decir mas que agradecerles por los comentarios los cuales recibo con mucho gusto e igualmente contesto por MP.

Y bueno si les gusto, tienen algún comentario, queja, sugerencia. Quieren decir "hola" son bienvenidos a dejarme un Review y hacerme feliz~

jaja bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer.

Se piden disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico y/o redacción. Se trabaja para mejorar.

Byebye.


End file.
